Time Rots Everything
by LittleWesker617
Summary: Private detective Booker DeWitt is haunted by a cosmic entity taking the form of a young woman in blue. His decent into madness is written down in his personal journal. An AU heavily inspired by the works of H.P Lovecraft
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Taking a break from my other project at the moment. For those who read my other fic, the next chapter is still in the works but it should be done soon. As the Summary stated, this is heavily inspired by the work of H.P Lovecraft. If you haven't heard of him go read his work right now. ….Oh I didn't go anywhere. I'm waiting. …...Alright here we go.**

_From the private Journal of Booker DeWitt._

November 18

It's been about 3 days now since the nightmares prevented me from a good night's sleep. Every night is the same, it begins with vague images of a city in the clouds, a woman in blue, and lighthouses scattered across the ocean. I hear the faint whispers of a feminine voice, followed by guttural utterances I shudder to even recount. The voice repeats the same jumble of syllables, before I get a glimpse of a woman contorting into impossible positions. The dream ends when I awake in a cold sweat each morning at the sight of that.

As a practical man, the first few nightmares did little to deter me from my daily routines, but as I had less and less sleep, and the dreams began to repeat, I became more than a little unnerved. This wasn't something that happened to private detectives. This happened to scholars that dug too deep into an ancient ruin and uncovered some artifact. However, since I am a practical man, I link this to drinking one too many shots too late at night.

My clients are beginning to notice a lack of sleep as well. I am considering using the aid of sleeping pills, and hope for a dreamless night.

-Booker D.


	2. Chapter 2

December 7

It's becoming harder and harder to get a good night's sleep. The nightmares are increasing in frequency, I am visited by the woman in blue almost once a night. She is shouting at me now, but the language is still a meaningless jumble of sounds. It appears as though the apparition becomes more and more frustrated that I do not comprehend what she is trying to say. I fear that one day she will become hostile...

I am now finding it nearly impossible to not think about the woman in blue. My work suffers, my hygiene suffers, my mind suffers. I might have to put away some money to see a therapist if this continues.

(the text is feverishly scribbled down. No date is placed)

dream was far worse than last...she's shouting at me...one phrase over and over again...Xoth-Nitha...again and again...Xoth-Nitha...cannot forget...Xoth-Nitha...Xoth-Nitha Xoth-Nitha Xoth-Nith Xoth-Nitha...

December 10

Looking back on the last entry, which was written after a nightmare in a mad fit, I have decided to consult an old friend of mine, who teaches at the University not far from here. I called up Robert Lutece and asked if I could see him in the Miskatonic. I suspect the...what I assume is a name, as I insisted on capitalizing it even in a fit of madness, might just be gibberish, however the little amount of sleep I'm getting nowadays is starting to make me paranoid. I have to know if there is any connection to anything at all.

When I told Lutece the phrase, he stared at me like I had praised the prince of darkness himself, then looked quite sad...Before I could react to his sudden change of emotion, he told me that that phrase was indeed a name. He then showed me to an old section of the library, sporting...dark, heavy tomes. Huge leather bound books, yellowed with age, with names like "The Necronomicon" and "The Visoion of Lari". Thing I would have never expected to find in a place of learning. Robert pulled out a particularly huge, yet newer looking work entitled, "The Scripture of al-An".

"This book is the details of the myths and legends of a now disbanded cult. The cult of al-An." he told me. "They believed in terrible monsters from other dimensions, who sleep at the bottom of the sea and amongst the stars, waiting for the day to come where they can take back the Earth from humanity."

I asked him what this had to do with my dreams, to which he responded by turning to a page with an illustration of a monstrous creature taking the shape of a blue woman.

"This is one of their gods,..." he hesitated to say the name aloud, "...Xoth-Nitha. Which roughly translates to, She Who Sees All the Doors. It is said that she would open the gates of the universe, letting the other monster gods through to our world."

He sighed after a lingering silence, "I'm sorry, Mr. DeWitt...but I'm afraid that's all the information I have..." Robert had this look of sadness that I couldn't find the reason behind. We parted ways after that, however on my way home...I could have sworn the woman in blue passed by me on the street.


End file.
